Some Kinda Secret
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Ellie is the younger sister of Jess who has no idea that her little sister is in a relatonship with Tyler, will Jess find out the truth? Will Tyler and Ellie prove that their love is real? Will Jess accept Tyler's relationship with Ellie? (NFS Payback)
1. Chapter 1

TItle: Some Kinda Secret

Pairing: Tyler Morgan & Ellie Miller

A/N: Own nothing but Ellie and the idea...

Rating: K+

Summary: Ellie is the younger sister of Jess who has no idea that her little sister is in a relatonship with Tyler, will Jess find out the truth? Will Tyler and Ellie prove that their love is real? Will Jess accept Tyler's relationship with Ellie?

Chapter One

(Tyler's Home, Fortune Valley)

Ellie Miller had been seeing Tyler Morgan since she was seventeen years old and she hadn't seen her older sister Jess in over ten years, Tyler knew this and he still loved Ellie so much and knew how much she meant to him, Ellie was close to Tyler as they spent time together after Tyler lost touch with both Jess and Mac after the last job they did went wrong, Tyler loved seeing Ellie happy and he hoped that Jess would accept their relationship, Tyler held Ellie close to him as they were alone together, Tyler knew that keeping it a secret from Jess was the right thing for now and even Ellie suggested that they tell Jess after the Outlaw's Rush and Tyler knew that Ellie was right, Ellie cuddled close to Tyler as they were in bed together, Tyler held Ellie close to him as they were alone, Ellie tells Tyler that she loved him and Tyler then tells Ellie that he loves her too.

Tyler had heard Jess mention Ellie before and as Tyler knew where Ellie was, he decided to keep it secret until the right time to tell Jess where Ellie was, as Ellie was happy with Tyler as they had a close bond, Tyler loved being with Ellie, who was close to Tyler as they spent time together, Ellie had told Tyler that she was happy to be with him, Tyler smiled as he then kissed Ellie softly as he held her close to him, Tyler hoped that Jess would understand why it was kept secret and Ellie was happy with Tyler and she loved him so much as they shared a soft kiss that turned passionate, Ellie loved how romantic Tyler was with her and afterwards, Tyler held Ellie close to him as they snuggled in bed together, Ellie had her hand on Tyler's chest, Tyler smiled softly as he cuddled Ellie close in their bed together, Ellie loved Tyler and she knew that he loved her too.

As Tyler was racing to get into the Outlaw's Rush, he heard Jess talking about finding Ellie and as Tyler secretly knew where Ellie was but Tyler made a promise to Ellie that he would keep it a secret, Ellie stayed at Tyler's place as Ellie was drinking some apple juice and she was happy with Tyler who hoped that it would make Jess happy that she would see Ellie again after ten years, later when Tyler got home, he saw Ellie by the warm fire and Tyler went over to Ellie and he gave her a loving hug as Ellie cuddled into Tyler as they shared a soft loving kiss, Tyler loved Ellie so much and Tyler told Ellie about what Jess said and then Ellie tells Tyler that Jess will find out the truth after the Outlaw's Rush and Tyler agreed to that as he knew that would be the right time for it all to be revealed, Ellie placed her hand on Tyler's chest as she stayed close to him, Tyler knew how happy he was with Ellie and even as it started to get late, both Tyler and Ellie headed up to bed, as Ellie was getting ready for bed, Tyler went over to her and held her close to him, Ellie smiled as Tyler placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Few weeks later, Ellie found out that she was pregnant, she tells Tyler about the baby, Tyler was shocked but he put his hand on Ellie's tummy as Tyler knew that he wanted this with Ellie, who was close to Tyler, he knew that being a family with Ellie was what he wanted and Tyler told that to Ellie, she then gave Tyler a cuddle and told him that it would be their little secret and Tyler smiled in agreement knowing that it was their lirrle secret and Ellie remained close to Tyler as they were now in bed together, Ellie loved Tyler so much as they were close to each other, Tyler had his hand on Ellie's tummy as he wanted to keep close to Ellie as they cuddled close to each other, Ellie softly sighed as she cuddled into Tyler as he held her close to him as they slept together.

Tyler was happy that he was going to be a dad and he knew that Ellie would be a great mom to their unborn baby, Tyler cuddled close to Ellie as he kept his hand on her tummy as they slept in bed together, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as she was comfy and warm in bed with Tyler, when the following morning Tyler woke up and noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Tyler let her sleep as he knew that she needed her sleep, Tyler loved Ellie so much and he couldn't wait to be a dad, even as Ellie slept in their bed, Tyler wrapped the duvet around her and Tyler settled back into bed beside Ellie who was still asleep, Tyler loved Ellie so much and he knew that Jess would know soon.

Ellie was close to Tyler as she was asleep in his arms, Tyler loved how close Ellie was to him and he knew that after the Outlaw's Rush, he would finally tell Jess that he knows where Ellie is, as Tyler stayed close to Ellie who was sound asleep as Tyler settled back into bed with Ellie, who remained close to Tyler, who kept their duvet wrapped around them for a few more hours together, Tyler was happy with Ellie as they were expecting their first baby together, Tyler was nervous about telling Jess where Ellie was and even as both Ellie and Tyler agreed for it to be revealed after the Outlaw's Rush, when Ellie woke up a few hours later, she put her hand on Tyler's chest as he smiled softly, Tyler and Ellie shared a soft kiss, Ellie loved Tyler so much.

What happens in part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Ellie and Tyler were spending time together, Ellie loved being close to Tyler, she loved him so much and knew that he was the love of her life as they bonded over their unborn baby, Tyler was so excited about being a dad in a few months time, Tyler knew that Jess ould find out the truth soon after the Outlaw's Rush and Tyler hoped that Jess would understand why it was kept secret and as Tyler was close to Ellie as they were in bed together, Ellie cuddled close to Tyler in their bed, Ellie was happy with Tyler and she loved him so much, Tyler had his hand on her baby bump lovingly, Ellie had her hand on Tyler's bare chest as Tyler softly smiled knowing how much he loved Ellie with all his heart, Ellie loved being close to Tyler in their bed.

Tyler was happy with Ellie and as Tyler kept close to Ellie as they were close, Tyler loved Ellie so much and Tyler knew how happy he was and as Ellie and Tyler shared a soft loving kiss, Tyler showed how much he loved Ellie as they were happy together, Ellie loved feeling their unborn baby moving around, Tyler felt it too and he placed a soft kiss on Ellie's baby bump as Ellie smiled softly knowing how happy Tyler was.

Ellie loved Tyler with all her heart and she couldnn't wait to meet their unborn baby in just a few months time, Tyler was also nervous about telling Jess the truth about Ellie as she was close to Tyler in their bed, Tyler wrapped their duvet around Ellie to keep her warm in their bed, Ellie loved being with Tyler and she trusted him with her life, Tyler cared about Ellie and as Tyler slept close to Ellie as they were close to one another, as the following day Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as Tyler watched her sleep on his chest, Tyler kept his hand on Ellie's baby bump lovingly, Ellie woke up and she softly smiled as Tyler gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as Ellie smiled in their kiss, Tyler was happy with Ellie as they were happy together.

As the Outlaw's Rush was only a couple days away and Tyler hoped to win and finally defeat the House once and for all, Tyler knew that Ellie would be at home while he was racing, all Ellie hoped that Tyler would win the Outlaw's Rush and then Jess would discover the truth and all Tyler could for was that Jess would understand why it was kept secret, Ellie was happy with Tyler and she knew how special he was to her as a couple days later, it was the Outlaw's Rush and Ellie gave Tyler a cuddle and told him to win and Tyler then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss before he left, Ellie smiled in their soft kiss, Tyler left to head over to Raj's garage to pick up his car for the race, Ellie hoped Tyler would win and Tyler knew this.

After a tense race, Tyler won the Outlaw's Rush, he was so happy to win it and to finally defeat the House once and for all, Tyler saw how pissed the House was and it made Tyler smirk knowing that he'd beaten them at long last, Tyler headed home after the race to see Ellie who was having something to eat, Tyler softly smiled as he then told Ellie that he won the Outlaw's Rush, Ellie then gave Tyler a hug and he kne that she was happy, when later that night both Ellie and Tyler were discussing how best to tell Jess about their relationship, Tyler noticed how worried Ellie was and Tyler held Ellie close to him, Ellie was lucky to have Tyler in her life, Ellie loved Tyler so much.

Few days later, Tyler called Jess and asked her to come over, Jess agreed and she wondered what Tyler wanted her to come over for and when Jess got over to Tyler's place, he let her inside, Jess asked Tyler if everything was ok when Tyler admitted to Jess that he knews where her little sister Ellie is, Jess was shocked when Ellie appeared, shocking Jess as she finally came face to face with her little sister in over ten years, Tyler hoped it would be ok and Jess asked Tyler how long he had been with Ellie, when Tyler admits to Jess that he's been with Ellie for just under a year, Ellie confirmed what Tyler said, as Ellie went over to Tyler as he held her close to him, Tyler then tells Jess that he and Ellie are expecting their first baby together.

What happens in the final part?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the revelation from Tyler about Ellie, Jess was shocked that her younger sister Ellie was involved with Tyler, who had his hand on Ellie's baby bump lovingly as a few weeks had passed since everything came out, Ellie and Tyler had gotten closer than ever, Tyler was excited about being a dad and he knew that Ellie was the love of his life, Ellie was happy with Tyler as they spent time together and as Ellie knew how much she loved Tyler when he suggested that they go away for a few days to Palm City, Ellie agreed to a trip away with Tyler, who then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Ellie was happy with Tyler.

Tyler and Ellie headed off to Palm City a couple days later to spend time together, Ellie was enjoying time with Tyler as they got time together, during their trip away Tyler surprised Ellie with a marriage proposal, Ellie agreed to marry Tyler as he suggested that they tie the knot in Palm City as Ellie agreed to Tyler's idea and as Tyler put a silver engagement ring on Ellie's finger as she cuddled close to Tyler as they headed out to the streets of Palm City and came across a beautiful spot and as Tyler went inside and noticed that it was a wedding office and Tyler asked about having a private wedding there and soon it was sorted as couple days later Tyler and Ellie got married, Ellie signed the wedding book under the name Ellie Morgan, Tyler saw that and he gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as they were now married, Ellie was happy with Tyler as they went back to where they were staying, Tyler wrapped both arms around Ellie as he was happy with Ellie.

Two weeks later, Tyler and Ellie headed home to Fortune Valley, Ellie was happy to be home with Tyler as they went straight to bed as Ellie cuddled close to Tyler as he held her close to him, Tyler loved Ellie so much as they shared a soft kiss, Ellie cuddled close as they got some sleep together, following morning as Tyler woke up and noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Tyler loved knowing that in a few months that they would have their first baby together, Ellie sighed in her sleep as she stayed close to Tyler in their bed, Tyler was happy that he and Ellie were now married.

Jess saw Tyler at Rav's garage, Jess noticed a silver wedding ring and quickly realized that Tyler was married and as Jess knew that it was to Ellie, who was at home, Jess asked Tyler how Ellie was and Tyler told Jess that Ellie was doing fine and Tyler then walked away and got into his R34 and headed home to Ellie as their home was on the outskirts of Fortune Valley, Tyler was happy to be home again as Tyler went over to Ellie and gave her a soft loving kiss as Ellie softly smiled in their kiss, Tyler put his hand on Ellie's baby bump lovingly as Ellie knew how happy they were together.

As the following few months passed, Ellie went into labour, Tyler took Ellie to hospital, once at the hospital Ellie was checked in and Ellie was informed that there wouldn't be long to wait, as Tyler stayed close to Ellie as she felt sharp pains every 5mins, Tyler was there for Ellie, he knew that she needed him right now and after around six hours Ellie was checked over and informed that it was time, she looked to Tyler as he held her hand as he went with her to have their first baby together, Tyler helped Ellie through each pain, as the following four hours passed, Ellie then gave birth to a healthy 5lb 3oz baby girl with Tyler by her side.

Tyler placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie softly smiled as she held their newborn daughter close to her, Ellie loved their baby girl, Ellie suggested that maybe naming their newborn daughter Cali Sophia Morgan, Tyler smiled and agreed to the chosen name for their baby daughter, Tyler held their newborn baby girl for the first time, Ellie saw how much Cali meant to Tyler, as he nursed his newborn baby daughter as Ellie got some sleep, Tyler loved his daughter Cali and he was proud of Ellie too, Tyler knew that he was excited for this new chapter with Ellie and their baby daughter Cali Sophia.

Ellie was allowed home the following day with their baby daughter Cali Sophia, who was in her baby car seat, Ellie was happy to have her little baby girl with Tyler who loved his family with Ellie, as she knew how happy Tyler was as they bonded with their baby girl, Ellie was happy that she and Tyler were a family with their newborn baby girl, Tyler loved Ellie and their baby girl Cali Sophia who cuddled in close to her daddy, Ellie loved seeing how happy he was and Ellie put her hand on Tyler's shoulder lovingly as Ellie whispered something in Tyler's ear as Tyler softly smiled as he knew how happy Ellie was.

Tyler knew how much he loved his little family with Ellie as she cuddled close to Tyler and their baby daughter Cali who was sleeping in Tyler's arms, Tyler loved his little girl and as Tyler knew how happy he was and he bonded with his baby daughter, when there was a knock at the door, Tyler got up while holding his daughter close to him, Tyler opened the door and saw Jess stood there, Tyler let her in as Jess noticed her baby niece and Jess asked Tyler where Ellie was, Tyler told Jess that Ellie was having a rest, Tyler bottle-fed his baby girl as Jess noticed how much Tyler suited being a dad, as Ellie came downstairs and saw Jess there, Ellie sighed as she stayed close to Tyler and their baby daughter, Ellie was settled with Tyler.

Ellie loved being with Tyler and their baby daughter Cali Sophia who was cuddled close to her daddy, Tyler wrapped his arm around Ellie as she loved seeing how happy their baby girl was and Ellie knew how much Tyler suited being a dad to their baby daughter Cali, Tyler loved his family with Ellie as they were close, Ellie was drinking a glass of water, Tyler joined Ellie after putting their baby daughter down for the night, Tyler wrapped both arms around Ellie as he lovingly showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie was happy with Tyler as she knew that Tyler was the love of her life, Tyler loved Ellie and their baby daughter Cali Sophia with all his heart.

Tyler knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life and Tyler was happy with Ellie, who cuddled close to Tyler as he placed a soft loving kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Tyler loved being happy that he had a family with Ellie, who loved being married to Ellie, as she stayed close to Tyler. Ellie knew how much Tyler meant to her as they shared a soft loving kiss, Ellie put her hand on Tyler's chest as he led Ellie up to their bedroom, Ellie was happy with Tyler as they got into bed together, Ellie snuggled in close to Tyler as he held her close to him, Tyler loved Ellie so much as Tyler wrapped their duvet around Ellie lovingly, Ellie knew how close she was to Tyler as they were in bed.

The End


End file.
